Unfall
by XbehindtheseaX
Summary: Austria walks in on Hungary while she's changing. This is also the first time he's seen a female in all her naked glory.


_Unfall:_ German for "Accident"

* * *

_Well, this is strange._ Austria mused when a certain Hungarian was late to dinner one evening. He was growing rather tired of waiting, and Italy had just begun to complain.

"Mr. Austria, do we _have_ to wait to eat? I'm really hungry! We've been waiting for her forever and I just don't think I can go one more second! I think I'll starve!" The child clutched at his growling stomach over-dramatically, whimpering as he did so. "And if I starve, then I'll die! Oh! I don't want to die! So please, Mr. Austria, let me eat!!"

The teenaged brunette let out a soft sigh and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Italy, please be a polite little lady and wait for her to join us. I assure you it can't take her much longer." He watched the young "girl" fidget about and whine before deciding to make a deal. "Alright, if you go another few moments without complaint, I'll go upstairs myself and see what's keeping Hungary."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Italy, I promise."

He set the fork he was holding back beside his plate and clasped a hand over his mouth. "Okay, I won't talk."

Austria nodded silently in acknowledgement, thanking God for a fleeting moment of peace. His eyes darted to the doorway anxiously; he himself was growing a tad impatient. He craved Elizaveta's company. _She should be here by now. I'm quite sure I told her what time dinner was going to be served._

Finally, he stood and began to walk the exit. Italy seemed barely able to contain his excitement.

"Oh! Thank you, Mr. Austria! Thank you! I can hardly wait to eat!"

"I know." His voice carried only the slightest streak of annoyance. "Wait here."

Roderich walked in his straight, gentlemanly manner up the stairs and stopped at the young woman's room. He hesitated before knocking, considering the possibility she was asleep. At the thought of the Hungarian girl curled up dreaming, his heart skipped more than a few beats. He was about to turn back and resume dinner, but a small noise coming from the other side of the door kept him firmly rooted to his place.

"Ouch!" The unmistakable voice was accompanied by the crash of something falling. A few stumbles later and another clatter echoed.

_She's in distress! What if she's being assaulted?! I-I have to help her! _Without so much as the thought of a second thought, he grabbed the nearest object (which just so happened to be an umbrella) and charged into the room. "Elizaveta, are you alright?"

Said nation was perfectly fine. She stood with her body held at an awkward angle, hands caught in a struggle with trying to pull a complex-looking article of clothing over her naked body.

_Naked._

It was not Hungary who shrieked at a decibel that would make dogs howl, but Austria. He quickly ran out of the room, tripping only four or five times on the way. The umbrella in his hand seemed to want to torture him, for when he reached the doorway, it sprung open suddenly, preventing his departure. He began to fumble with the object for a moment before tossing it to the ground and rushing out. Roderich slammed the door and dashed back downstairs. Unfortunately, he was going much too fast and spilled face-first down the steps.

He let out another cry, this time trying to catch himself as he tumbled. By the time he reached the bottom, he was too shocked the events of the past several minutes to move. Not to mention he had several nasty bruises and a possible concussion. So he lay calmly at the end steps. Embarrassed. Dumbfounded. Perfectly sure he'd never be able to look at her again without blushing. Perfectly sure he'd never be able to look again at her again _ever_.

Austria was not usually so impulsive, but -oh!- the thought of Hungary in trouble had frightened him. For all he knew, France had caught her by surprise and was…doing what France does to all things that move! He repressed a shudder.

Perhaps some part of him wished to be some dashing hero to save her from the hands of evil.

Whatever the reason why he'd lost control like that, he still had. It couldn't be helped. He was vaguely aware that Italy and a now fully dressed Hungary were standing over him, staring in concern. But he was suddenly so dizzy and exhausted…

* * *

"Elizaveta?" He murmured to the blurry form beside him.

"Roderich! You're awake!"

"Did I…faint?"

"Yes, but you're alright. You scared me!" Her voice was a girlish giggle.

"I'm so very sorry!" Austria began what was to be a record-breaking list of apologies. "I should have knocked first, but it sounded like you were struggling. And I shouldn't have reacted so immaturely. I really am very, very sorry!..."

"I was saying you scared me by passing out like that!" She chuckled. "Anyways, you were out for quite some time, so I already made sure that Italy ate and went to bed."

"You're not mad that-"

"-You walked in on me? No. It was an accident, and I'm not mad at all. Accidents happen, right? Besides, if I hadn't fallen asleep, I wouldn't have been rushing to get dressed for dinner so late."

He nodded, noticing that he was in his own bed for the first time. "How exactly did I get here?"

"I carried you." She shrugged. "You're really light."

"Oh. Well, thank you. For being so understanding about this. I was startled, and I don't know what came over me." Austria finally seemed able to regain his composure. "But I'm glad you're not angry. I really am."

A cross between a laugh and a sigh came forth from the young woman as she blew out the only candle in the room. Her hand dropped from his (_She was holding my hand?_) when she stood from her position beside him. "You should get some rest, Roderich."

"Alright. Thank you, again."

"Goodnight." The door clicked shut.

"Goodnight, my dear Elizaveta." He whispered to the empty room.

His head snuggled deeper into his pillow, reeling from all that had just happened. Perhaps he wouldn't have behaved so…so…whatever one could call such behavior if that hadn't been the first time he'd seen _any_ woman with clothing absent. Sure, Prussia and France were terribly fond of exposing him to lewd paintings and such, but that was the first time the young aristocrat had seen one in flesh. It made it worse that his feelings for his housemate were already confusing him.

Hungary was lovely, witty and headstrong; three traits he found strangely magnetic. Of course, he never revealed his thoughts to anyone, and he could only hope he'd done a proper job of keeping them from her. The idea of being in a relationship with somebody of the opposite sex completely terrified him –physically, they were hardly sixteen!

Still, he couldn't shake the image of the late afternoon sunshine highlighting what he had soon come to realize was beauty personified. No matter how ungentlemanly such a thought was.

Austria bit into his knuckle to suppress the moan that had risen at the thought of running his hands up and down those perfectly tanned sides. He honestly couldn't believe that he was imagining how it would feel to mark her skin with open mouthed kisses. And -oh!- how happy it would make him to fall asleep with a Hungarian in his arms.

_Enough!_

He forced his head to stop conjuring up such passionate ideas and turned over to fall asleep.

_Besides, she's such a romantic. She's probably waiting on some big, strong knight to sweep her off her feet._

What the silly young man didn't know: a few rooms away, a young woman was having the exact same fantasy involving him…although hers was several times more perverted.

* * *

_Well, I'm finished! I've had the idea for a bit, and the idea of Austria having teenage boy hormones makes me laugh. So I had to write it! Also, I realized that there are the same amount of Austria/Hungary fics as there are Prussia/Hungary. Sorry, my fellow Prussia/Hungary fans, but I'm a way bigger Austria/Hungary fan. So I had to tip the balance in my favor xD_

_I don't own APH. But I want a review (:_

_-Lissa_


End file.
